


Recyling Story

by WordStorm



Category: Original Story
Genre: Gen, Other, Slightly Liana's Beginning-themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordStorm/pseuds/WordStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something that I was told to write for an extra thing in school last year. I was supposed come up with a story to explain recycling to little kids, and this is what I came up with. That's really the only description I can give this, save for the fact that it gave me an idea for another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recyling Story

Once upon a time, there was a young wolf with silver fur named Kell. He lived in a dark cave with a golden lion named Em, a green snake named Lo, and a red dragon named Ru. They also lived with…me. Why did all of these animals and I live in a cave? We were different. How were we different, you ask? Well, I’ll tell you. When all of the other animals went out and hunt, these ones would stay home and talk.

Sometimes they would talk for hours about whether or not black and white were real colors, or what they thought the Human king should and should not be doing. But that is not what I wanted to tell you. No, I’m going to tell you about a talk these four animals had one day, which really caught my attention. Oh! I almost forgot! I should tell you who I am, shouldn’t I? Well, dear readers, my name is Siya, and I’m different because I’m half-Fairy, which means that I’m a Changeling, and nobody likes Changelings. I don’t know why though…

Anyways, enough about me; I was going to tell you about this talk that my fellow cave-mates had one day. It went something like this:

“Hey! Kell, Em, Ru! Guess what I heard while I was in town! Guess!” That was Lo. He had just been out, doing what I didn’t know, but he was back, and something that clearly made him excited, and he did not get excited very often, unless it was something new to talk about.

My other cave-mates all crowded around our snake-friend, and I crawled over to the edge of the ledge where I had been sitting, my tail swishing back and forth, and my cat-like ears pricked up.

“Calm down, Lo. Now, what did you hear?” Said Em, she was always the calm one. Once Lo had stopped jumping around to the best of his snakey ability, he told us what he had heard.

“Well, my friends, I heard that the king is thinking about making a new rule, that everybody should…oh! Reduce, reuse, and recyle.” The green-scaled serpent said.

“Reduce, reuse and recycle?” Kell was the youngest of us, and had only been living here in this cave for a year, but he was wise for his age.

“That’s what I said. Reduce, reuse, and recycle.”

“What do you think, Ru? You’ve been oddly quiet.”

“What do I think about what, Em?” The red dragon asked, stretching his wings and then folding them again.

“About the king’s new law, silly dragon!”

“Don’t be rude, Lo.”

“Sorry, Em.” Lo laid his head on one of Kell’s paws.

Ru looked thoughtful. “I think that it’s a good idea.”

“What is it, anyways? What does reduce, reuse and recycle mean?” Kell asked.

“Well,” I said, jumping down from my ledge, and landing in a crouch. My tail curled around my ankle as I walked over to my cave-mates. Em blinked at me.“To reduce is to use less than you have been, like moving into a smaller house or cave when someone moves out, or to turn off the lights when you leave a room. To reuse something is to use it again, like when you wear a jacket or shirt just one more time before washing it.”

Ru nodded, and then continued where I left off. “Recycling is a lot like reusing, only it’s more like taking, say, a egg carton, and using it as a plant-pot, or using cloth scraps to make a patchwork quilt or bag.”

I grinned at him, showing off sharp teeth. “And that is what reduce, reuse and recycle means. Get what I’m saying?” At their nods, I climbed and jumped back to my ledge.

Once I was back out of sight, Em said, “Siya and Ru said what reducing, reusing and recycling is, what do we think of them?”

“Well,” Kell began, at the same time as Lo said,

“Umm…” They looked at each other, surprised, then began to laugh, or laugh as well as a wolf and a snake can. I grinned, hidden in the shadows of my ledge. Once they had calmed down, Kell began again.

“Well, I think it’s a good idea, because reducing means that you don’t use more than you need, reusing means that you can use things more than once, and recycling means that you can use things for things in a different way then you’ve already used them.” The silver wolf said.

Lo nodded once, then said, “That’s a good point Kell, but I think it’s a waste of time. Humans won’t do it, no matter how good it is.”

“And why is that?” Kell did a fairly good imitation of raising an eyebrow, even though he didn’t have any.

“Because Humans don’t like to have to do things.”

“Ah.”

“Now,” Em said, “just because Humans don’t like to do most things, that doesn’t mean that they won’t do anything.”

“Think about it, Em.” Ru told her. “Humans, and nearly all other races prefer to have all of the comforts they can. To reduce would take away some of that comfort that they all want.”

“It doesn’t have to.” Kell pointed out. “Sometimes all people want is love, and they don’t think that they can get it from people, so they try to get it from things.”

“You’re getting off track, guys.” I said. “Do you think the new law would work or not, is not the question. The question was, what you thought of the idea.”

“Thank you Siya.” Ru said, and I nodded at him from the edge of my ledge. “I like the idea,” the red dragon continued, “and I think that others would like it as well. Reducing, reusing, and recycling is good for the earth, plants and animals like us. It also gets people to do stuff about the earth, which makes him or her feel good about themselves that they have done things to help their planet.”

That ended the talk, and Lo slithered over to wrap around one of Ru’s horns, as Em and Kell padded closer, curling up by the dragon’s sides. I cocked my head to one side, then jumped down and climbed up on to Ru’s back, before curling into a small ball, wrapping my tail around my legs. It was in those positions that we all fell asleep, just a few hours before sunrise.


End file.
